not a goodbye
by PuddlePops
Summary: Decir adiós es lo más difícil, pero para ellos es solo el comienzo. SasuSaku. AU. En el que Sakura debe irse a Suna y Sasuke no está listo para dejarla partir.


_not a goodbye_

_._

_._

_._

_summary: Decir adiós es lo más difícil, pero para ellos es solo el comienzo. SasuSaku. AU. En el que Sakura debe irse a Suna y Sasuke no está listo para dejarla partir._

_N/A: ¿A quién no le gustan las escenas en los aeropuertos? Porque a mí me encantan y hace tuve que despedirme de alguien a quien quería mucho y no pude evitar pensar que quería escribir una escena similar. Por cierto, sigo viva y escribiendo. Solo que este es el primer chispazo de inspiración que he tenido en lo que va del año. Bueno, eso es todo, solo quiero decir que incluí a Ino, Kiba, Naruto y Shikamaru porque los cuatro (junto a Sakura) son mis personajes favoritos y si por mí fuera solo escribiría de ellos. Espero que les guste, fue escrito en menos de dos horas y estoy contra el tiempo porque debo ir a trabajar._

* * *

Sus manos temblaban mientras cargaba su bolso y ordenaba sus papeles de embarque. Sasuke Uchiha la observó por el rabillo del ojo, absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de detalles que podía. Desde el mechón rosa que se había salido de su moño, hasta la pintura azul de sus uñas que se estaba descascarando.

-¿Lo tienes todo?

Sakura sonrió, era un gesto pequeño, pero era algo. Llevaba un largo rato sin verla sonreír.

Ambos sabían que tenía todo, Sakura había hecho tres listas para asegurarse de que no se estaba olvidando de nada.

Ino se había ido al baño un par de minutos atrás, según ella para retocarse el maquillaje pero todos sabían que estaba llorando. Naruto había ido por algo de comer, nada inusual en él. Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji estaban en el bar, fumando, o más bien dándoles un poco de tiempo a solas. Era sorprendentemente decente por parte de sus amigos, pero Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de que tenía que decirle.

-Te llamaré cuando llegue-Sakura se veía más pequeña de lo usual bajo la chaqueta que Kiba le había dado en el taxi. Sus ojos verdes estaban libres de lágrimas y Sasuke agradeció este pequeño detalle. Su voz era un intento de parecer firme, pero realmente no engañaba a nadie.

Sasuke le sonrió. Era más una mueca que otra cosa-Más te vale.

La pantalla anunciaba que el vuelo 103 con destino a Suna ya había aterrizado. La voz de los altavoces todavía no la llamaba pero era cuestión de tiempo. Unos minutos más como máximo.

Era extraño pensar que Sakura se iba. Era Sasuke el que siempre se marchaba, no se suponía que iba a suceder al revés.

Pero su padre había sido insistente. Suna tiene el mejor Programa de Medicina. Suna tiene mejores universidades. Suna esto, Suna lo otro. Los padres de Sakura se habían mudado dos años atrás, pero con la excusa de acabar la secundaria en Konoha, Sakura se las había arreglado para postergar su inevitable mudanza a la otra ciudad.

Pero ya no tenía más excusas. Tsunade y Shizune estaban en Suna. Ya no tenía con quien quedarse en Konoha, por mucho que Naruto e Ino le habían asegurado a los Haruno que la presencia de Sakura en sus casas no era ninguna imposición. Pero la decisión estaba tomada, Sakura debía volar a Suna antes de que el verano terminara y en marzo comenzaría sus clases en una ciudad extraña.

Todos sabían que era lo mejor para su futuro, pero aún así era difícil aceptarlo.

Sakura suspiró y lo miró, por unos instantes Sasuke supo que ella quería decir algo y él también quiso abrir la boca, pero las palabras no salían y ella volvió a suspirar y le dio la espalda.

Naruto se apareció en esos momentos salvándolo de tener que iniciar una conversación que solo resultaría incomoda y dolorosa. Llevaba un vaso de café y una caja de lo que parecían ser chocolates.

Su sonrisa no era la habitual, pero era mucho más sincera que la de Sasuke.

-Por si no te gusta la comida del avión-le dijo el rubio, mientras le entregaba el paquete. Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron peligrosamente, pero se las arregló para mantenerse serena.

-Gracias-tomó la mano de Naruto y sonrió-Te voy a extrañar mucho, Naruto.

-Y yo a ti-Ninguno de los dos lloraba, pero Sasuke sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Ino también apareció. Iba de la mano con Kiba, pero estaba rezongando a Shikamaru por su asqueroso nuevo hábito. Cuando interceptó la mirada de Sakura, se quedó inmóvil pero pronto recuperó el dominio de sí misma.

-Frente-la saludó.

-Cerda.

Kiba le besó la mejilla a Sakura y le deseó buena suerte.

-Quédate con la casaca-le dijo-Para que me recuerdes.

Sakura se echó a reír-No necesito una casaca para eso, idiota.

Pero metió sus manos en los bolsillos de igual forma. Luego se volvió hacía Shikamaru. El chico estaba jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta y mantenía su característica expresión calmada.

-Por favor deja de fumar-le espetó-Hueles horrible.

Shikamaru le despeinó el cabello y asintió-Te voy a extrañar, Haruno. A ti y a tus gritos.

-Más te vale.

Después el grupo entero se quedó en silencio, esperando que Ino abriera la boca. Las dos se habían estado despidiendo toda la semana, pero este era el momento definitivo. Sasuke no sabía cuál de las dos se veía más triste.

Shikamaru abrió la boca-Voy a comprar algo.

Un coro de "Voy contigo" no tardaron en hacerse sonar y todos se dispersaron, quedando solo Sasuke quien había estado distraído mirando a ambas chicas fijamente. Bastardos. Ahora estaba solo. Sakura le pidió que cargara su bolso por unos minutos y luego cogió la mano de Ino y la llevó aparte.

Finalmente la rubia rompió el tenso silencio-Al menos es primera clase.

El padre de Sakura se había asegurado que su hija tuviera todas las comodidades del mundo, era su intento de facilitarle las cosas. Hacerle sentir que dejar atrás a sus amigos y la vida que conocía no era lo peor que le había sucedido en la vida. Y posiblemente no lo era, pero le resultaba difícil convencerse de ello.

Sakura rompió a llorar en ese momento-Eres mi mejor amiga, Cerda.

Y Sasuke suspiró y sacó el paquete (había comprado varios y los tenía en su mochila) de toallitas de papel porque el festival de lágrimas había comenzado.

Ino no tardó en unirse a ella, ambas abrazadas y sollozando. La gente los miraba, divididos entre la curiosidad y la pena, y Sasuke entornó los ojos. ¿Es que nunca habían visto a dos chicas dolorosamente bonitas decirse adiós?

Sakura estaba hablando o al menos eso intentaba porque los sollozos eran demasiado fuertes como para formar palabras coherentes. Te voy a extrañar tanto, te quiero tanto, no sé qué haré sin ti. Cosas por el estilo.

E Ino no estaba manejando la situación mucho mejor, lo único que lograba emitir era una serie de agudos chillidos y barboteos, solo para llorar una vez más. Eres como una hermana para mí. Por favor no te vayas. El clima de Suna es horrible y va a arruinar tu piel.

Cosas así.

Finalmente, lo que se sintió como una eternidad después, las dos se calmaron. Sasuke les pasó las toallitas sin decir nada, mientras ellas se retocaban el maquillaje en el reflejo de una vitrina.

El vuelo de Sakura ya estaba siendo anunciado en los altavoces y Sasuke apretó la correa del bolso de la pelirrosa.

Finalmente había llegado el momento.

La puerta de embarque estaba a unos metros y muchos imitaban la escena de Ino y Sakura.

-Cuídate-era una orden o una súplica, Sasuke no lo supo con certeza, luego Ino se excusó para ir a buscar a los demás.

Y nuevamente quedaron solos.

Pero ahora todo estaba claro. Dolorosamente claro. Este era el final. Durante los últimos años se había engañado a sí mismo diciéndose que aún quedaba tiempo. Y cundo la graduación llegó se convenció que lo haría durante la Universidad, que entonces sería el momento adecuado. Pero no iban a ir a la misma Universidad, ni siquiera iban a estar en la misma ciudad. Sakura haría una vida en otro lugar. Una vida de la que él no sería parte.

-Ha sido un placer, Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura sonrió. Bajo las luces fluorescentes del aeropuerto parecía más pálida de lo usual, pero sus ojos seguían siendo igual de bellos que siempre. Era Sakura, que le gustaba más el color verde que el rosa, que prefería el café con leche a cualquier otra bebida, que bebía seis vasos de tequila sin que le afectara el juicio pero una copa de vodka la tumbaba. Sakura que había estado con él desde que tenía recuerdos. Sakura que le había confesado lo que sentía por él a los 12 años y lo único que había recibido era un _Gracias. _

Sakura Haruno, la chica que le aceleraba el corazón cuando sonreía y hacía que su mundo se tambaleara cada vez que estaban cerca.

Y allí estaban, a punto de decirse adiós por Dios sabría cuando tiempo y aún así no podía decirle lo que sentía.

Pero, ¿cuál era el punto? Sakura se iría, para tal vez no volver. Confesarle que sentía algo era cruel e innecesario porque no tenían un futuro juntos.

Sakura seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos eran tristes y Sasuke decidió mandar el sentido común a la mierda.

Sus labios eran fríos y suaves. Su aliento olía a café y chocolate. Su piel era aún más suave de lo que había imaginado. Y pudo sentir como sus labios temblaban, pero le respondían. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Las manos de Sakura estaban frías mientras le tocaba el rostro.

Cuando se separaron, ella le pegó una cachetada.

-Pero… ¿Qué demonios, idiota?

Sakura lo observó enfurecida y luego volvió a impactar su mano contra su mejilla-¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto justamente ahora?-le gritó. Sasuke notó la mirada de varias personas sobre ellos e Ino los miraba sonriente. Estaba seguro que Kiba, Naruto y Shikamaru también los estaban mirando en algún lugar. Probablemente tras alguna pared, tal y como lo habían hecho esa vez que él y Sakura fueron al acuario juntos en su salida de amigos ala que todos se referían como una cita cuando no lo era.

Estaba a punto de gritarle algo, pero se detuvo. La palabra _ahora _resonó en su mente y todo tuvo sentido.

Sakura había estado dispuesta a dejar que el momento pasara frente a ellos sin hacer nada, lo había aceptado. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar que ellos dos siempre serían el _que hubiese pasado sí _y nunca había querido confrontar ese título. Pero Sasuke lo había arruinado todo al besarla. Porque ahora decir adiós iba a ser imposible para ambos.

-Me voy en dos minutos, imbécil-exclamó Sakura, sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos, pero no había soltado ninguna lágrima. Bien, lo último que quería era ver a Sakura llorar. No por él. Jamás por él. Ni por nadie en realidad.

Sasuke sonrió-Y volverás para el verano, solo que ahora te estoy dando una razón para que lo hagas.

Sakura lo observó por un minuto sin decir nada, solo parpadeando una y otra vez. Finalmente sonrió.

-He escuchado que los pasajes a Konoha durante el verano siempre están con descuento-dijo. Sasuke asintió y la volvió a besar.

Por alguna razón, no se sentía como un adiós, sino como el principio de algo nuevo. 

* * *

N/A: Es el final mis queridos lectores. Por favor diganme lo que piensan de esto. Muchos, mucho besos.


End file.
